


Loving you was Red

by JByungHee



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, I guess I just want to see Donghyuck being soft, Kissing, M/M, Mark is whipped, Slytherin!Donghyuck, gryffindor!mark, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: Mark has been red for most of his life. And for the first time he understands why his red attracted to a particular green.And he want Donghyuck to taste his red, his love, his adoration.—Hogwarts AU





	1. Red >< Green

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I’m just thirsty

He was red with all his might and bravery and knack of adventures, and Mark Lee doesn’t get it when his heart decide to fall to a certain sly green.

Mark loves red, he was already a big fan of the color since the very first start, that happened to be his favorite Quidditch team’s color. Aside from whatever phsychology behind it, Mark found red is the prettiest color in the world, it’s like the burning fire in the pit of campfire when he goes hiking with his friends, or when dusk came early and horizon line is pouring red. Both of his parents were already a proud Gryffindor, and he follows, red-silver-strip tie that looping on his neck was his pride and love.

That’s until he met a certain boy who dresses himself in green.

The boy was loud, atrocious laugh he heard from the end of the hall that ringing on his ear, despite his dorm mates could be more obnoxious than that, he find himself still clinging to the nasal undertone that seems can’t go away. The boy was dressed in green, he was in fact one year younger and have the name of Donghyuck, and Mark cant get rid of the image of his beautiful smile when they had grade-cross class that day, pure luck to have a seat right beside him. The boy had two friend; both in green and both smiles like angels, his name were Jeno and Felix, and both of them caught Mark’s eyes too many times when he was staring st Donghyuck.

At this point he still likes red, but green had become interesting.

Mark doesn’t know since when Donghyuck return his gaze, in whatever occasion like bumps on the hallway or steal of a glance during lunch and dinner. But he did, his coffee drop blends well with his robe, he looks earthy, like he was in fact personification of earth and how humble it is, despite Hyuck does not act humble, he’s witty and sharp, and nature can be witty too. So Mark likes it, green, like Hyuck’s robe. He likes Hyuck.

Mark realize the more he interested on the green, the more red inside him burning passionately, it prickling through his skin and it painted boldly on his eyes. He want to make Hyuck taste his red, he want to rendered Hyuck red, green suits him the best, but his cheek would be enchanting with splash of red, and Mark wants it to happened. So he did. It was simple, all he need is a silent brush of a thumb over the younger’s cheek, ever so slowly, with his eyes studying depth of his coffee drop, drowning to the serenity they had under the moonlight, where Hyuck’s green shed to the floor and he was nothing but tranquil. Mark realize shine of blue doesn’t match his sun kissed skin, so he pushes the boy to the wall, he want to make it red.

Red, like him. Like Mark.

“Mark,” Hyuck’s voice is like a venom, was it his house’s charm or was it just the way Hyuck talk. Because Mark was numb when Donghyuck calls him ever so sweetly, his hand scrambling and later branding crescent on Mark’s back, that was always ready to be Hyuck’s place to lean on. Donghyuck return Mark’s gaze, but he looks shy, not coy like the usual way he wink onto people.

Mark thought red would be awesome if branded onto Donghyuck, so he did that. Hand finding Hyuck’s nape as he tilt his head upward a little bit, aligning their eyes and Mark took Hyuck for granted. He took Hyuck’s lips on his own, nudging him to follow. The younger whines, he wasn’t used to be touch, not this gentle and not with lot of passion. He can feel Mark’s skin burning atop his, where his red radiates within the cold room where they’ve sneaked out after class. Cold stone be damned because Mark was red and Mark was hot.

Donghyuck follows his movement, slowly, hand finding home on his sturdy shoulder, his clench soften because Mark also gentle to him. They moved, slow and languid, savoring each other’s taste; Mark’s coffee taste and Hyuck’s cherry chapstick. Mark nudge again, wanting Hyuck to let go of his tense and opening his mouth, in which the younger did but not before he was staring at Mark’s gentle expression, asking for reassurance because he’s scared. Mark was Hyuck’s first kiss.

“Hmm,” Mark part to breath, let the younger took his time to think. He looks high, like Mark’s kiss was somekind of levitating spell and Hyuck is under it. “Let me kiss you again,” Mark satisfied with how red Hyuck have become, his sun kissed skin decorated with splash of red and it growing bolder, especially when Mark said he want to kiss him again.

He never be this gentle, because red means passion and burning energy, also war and other thing, but Mark think his red might soften to a telltale of pink to which his love could have been. He don’t want to rush thing because now Hyuck was clinging to him with all his live, waiting for Mark to do what he just said earlier. “Kiss me again, hyung,” he had begged and Mark waste no time, they slotted themselves back together, now much frantically as Donghyuck grown more accustomed to Mark’s touch. Mark nips on the younger’s lips, relishing soft noises and gasped moan when he let himself to enter, diving to the blissfull that is Lee Donghyuck and be enchanted by the way his body pliant on Mark’s grip. Cherry chapstick long gone and Mark only want to taste Donghyuck, nothing else.

Mark and his redness completely turn Hyuck to nothing but soft boy with puffy cheek and smiles on his face, when they finally part for little gasp of air. His lips shining under the moonlight, in the room that so vacant, his heart stuffed with the sight in front of him—splayed for him only to see, for him only to touch, and seep.

“Hyuckie,” he planted short peck on the latter’s cheek, earning squirming of happiness and giddy smile. Mark could almost hear Hyuck’s heartbeat thundering inside his chest, under the white bunched shirt that still there for a good reason—or it was his own heartbeat, he don’t know. “Hyuckie, so cute,”

“Sappy, gross,” Hyuck drop his gaze to the floor, almost never okay with how the older always find his way to caught him offguard. Jugular vein throbbed when Mark take a gulp and he bend down to pick Hyuck’s green robe, wrapping the smaller boy with it and relishing the beauty of green meets his red cheeks.

Under the moonlight, Mark understand why his red is in absolute love hell with a particular green.


	2. Green >< Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck was always, and will always be, Green.
> 
> Enter, Mark Lee, a proud Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small drabble completing this series :”)) I thought it would be a waste if I didn’t post this one.

Donghyuck was always, and have been green for the time of his life.

He wasn’t all pretentious like what mouth have talked about him, but green and silver have been on his neck before he knew it. Silverware glinting of himself as it was taken care so delicately, and his mother and his father have the look of him, his tanned skin beautiful boy whose hair ruffled into fluffy brunette and eyes blown wide. “You’ll be a good slytherin, make us proud,” and since then Donghyuck took the title to himself, trying to live the expectation.

It wasn’t true when asked wether he hate the Gryffindors or not, there are no reason to hate them—sure they are obnoxious in one way and another, and by the way they have fun in the simplest moment, it yet give the boy reason to hate them. But it happened to be how it should be in Hogwarts, red and green are concernedly have bad reputation on each other’s mouth, that Donghyuck had to draw himself from the cold war, because he just don’t understand. He was a proud Slytherin because his mother and his father told so, but hateful was something oblivious to him.

Sure not all of Slytherins hate Gryffindors and vice versa, enter his best friend, a hopeless young ravenette boy that once laid his eyes upon a certain brunette on the Gryffindors table and now seems lost on the maze, Jeno. And other boy that usually accompany him, Lee Felix, which happened to be in the same case as Jeno. And Hyuck thought, red was also interesting. His thought brought him eye to eye to a ravenette, eyebrow dark and firm, and his smile slip a little bit giddy when Hyuck take a look at him at one class where he did not know anybody and Jeno even Felix had disappeared to their lover’s side. Hyuck learned his name was Mark Lee, and since then red had become more and more interesting.

Since that day Hyuck learned that both green and red are particulary interesting on their own way. He had himself drawn to the way Mark’s giggle everytime he talks, and by the way he doesn’t mind Hyuck’s wittiness because Hyuck practically born to and with it. He learned that time he spent with the special red also makes him love the giddiness that dawn onto him in a form of midnight rendezvous or letter exchanges every summer, where Hyuck nor Mark could visit each other because the other boy had himself trapped on the heat of Canada.

“My mother want to see you,” Mark mutters softly nears his ear, under shade of tree that falls to their ankle only because it was near autumn and leaves starts to falls, leaving branches cold and gangly. Hyuck hums, partly understanding the word before finally tilting his head to the side.

“What for? You have told her about us?”

“Since the very start, wait, you did not?”

The slytherin roll a sigh, realization befell Mark after a second. He did not look disappointed, but curious. “It was hard,” Donghyuck let himself be vague, so Mark would continue to listen and not cutting himself off.

“Why?”

“You were a gryffindor,”

It does not make sense for Mark, he could be a Gryffindor and loving Donghyuck in the same time, but apparently things doesn’t goes the same for him. Donghyuck shook his head, dipped lowly with another words. “They—are pretty much old fashioned,”

“Man, and I thought green and red is a perfect combination,” Mark shrugs, hand tapping the ground searching for Donghyuck’s, and clip their together in a sweet hand holding, squeezing him slowly and tentatively.

Donghyuck give him a look, before side of his mouth tugged into a coy smile. Mark pretend not to see as he lower his head to peck on the younger’s lips. “Don’t worry, your parents will absolutely likes me,”

“Talking high and mighty, mr. handsome?” He lets out a chuckle, suppressed by another kiss later so he would stop laughing his stomach.

“Wasn’t gonna here as proud Gryffindor without it, y’see, but you like it,”

“I love it,” Hyuck mouthed, deer doe eyes blinking. “Totally the reason why I love you,”


End file.
